My Boyfriend, The Perv
by Iamhappytojustbealive
Summary: Kakashi's family doesn't he's dating. Once they find out, they demand to see his hidden boyfriend of 1.5 years. Once they see him, they're blown away, and maybe not in a good way. Kakashi doesn't care either way. His relationship is strong enough or is it
1. Chapter 1

**Kakashi's family doesn't know that he's dating. Once they find out, they demand to see his hidden boyfriend of 1.5 years. Once they see him, they're blown away...and maybe not in a good way. Kakashi doesn't care either way. His relationship is strong enough to last through anything...at least on his side.**

* * *

"So, Kakashi..." His mother, Hana, started slyly. Kakashi sighed as he closed his "book" he was reading. "Iruka is coming by. He heard that you were in town today."

"Mother!"

"I know, I know." Hana held her hands up. "You're just friends...for now."

"..."

"Can't you give him a chance. He really cares for you Kashi." His mother said with a smile. Kakashi shook his head. "You haven't even given him a chance-"

"Mom, shut up." Kakashi told her, causing her to pause. "I'm sorry. I...Mom, I didn't want to tell you but if its gonna stop you from nagging me to death about Iruka..."

"Are you pregnant?" She asked. Kakashi looked at her and the serious face she was wearing. He resisted the eye roll that was sure to come.

"Men can't get pregnant...Anyway, Mom...I've been seeing someone for awhile now."

"Awhille? How long is awhile?" His mother asked in a mixture of confusion, hurt, and curiosity.

"...1...and half years..." Kakashi answered, then flinched when his mother launched into a rant.

"YOU'VE BEEN SEEING SOMEONE FOR 1 AND HALF YEARS AND I'M JUST NOW HEARING ABOUT THEM! DON'T YOU LOVE ME ANYMORE! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? OH! DID I RAISE A LIAR! IT WAS YOUR FATHER'S FAULT! THAT BASTARD! I SHOULD HAVE SEEN ALL THE SIGNS! WHAT KIND OF MOTHER AM I? IT'S MY FAULT! MY FAULT!" Kakashi sat down and waited out the storm that was his mother. After about 10 more minutes, she smiled. "So, when do we meet him?"

* * *

Kakashi smiled as he entered the house that he shared with his boyfriend. He took his shoes off and went to their bedroom. He decided to just dump his bags and deal with everything later. He just wanted a shower right now. After he finished, he left the bathroom with just a towel hanging skimpy off of his hips. Just as he took a step out into the cooler air of the bedroom, he was bombarded with a deep passionate kiss that had him weak in the knees.

He moaned as a tongue made its way into his mouth to wrestle with his. A hand found its way down to his manhood and began to message it through the towel.

"Hi, baby." A deep, husky sexy voice said, then attacked the side of Kakashi's neck. Kakashi shivered as his boyfriend sucked on "the spot".

"JIRAYA!" Kakashi moaned loudly, causing Jiraya to chuckle against his neck. The towel fell to the ground.

"How about a shower?"

"I...ugh...I j-just took one." Kakashi stumbled out as he was pumped into full erection by Jiraya's skill full hand. He shivered when Jiraya laughed lowly and sexily into his ear.

"Not the one I'm gonna give ya."

EDITED OUT LEMON

HALF AN HOUR LATER

Kakashi was lying on the bed watching Jiraya type away at his computer.

"Raya?" Kakashi said after a while of silence.

"Yea, Babe?" Jiraya answered without looking away from the computer screen.

"..."

"Kashi?" Jiraya said still not looking.

"Christmas is next week."

"Can't wait for the vacation to Hawaii?" Jiraya asked with a leer in his voice. Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"About that..." Kakashi trailed off. Jiraya spun around in his chair and stared at Kakashi with a slight frown.

"What about it? Are you canceling?"

"No! No!...maybe..."

"WHAT?" Jiraya shouted. Kakashi sat up in bed (with a wince). "Why?"

"Well...my parents really want me home. I don't really get to see them." Kakashi told Jiraya, who sighed sadly with a deep frown. "I want to be with them for the Christmas holidays."

"...whatever..."

"Don't be a brat, Jiraya." Kakashi told him with a glare. Jiraya glared back as he crossed his arms.

"Excuse me for want to spend Christmas with my lover!" Jiraya snapped at Kakashi who growled.

"We are!"

"You're going to be with your family! How is-"

"You're coming too, you idiot!" Kakashi told Jiraya, whose face with blank.

"Oh..."

"..." Kakashi sighed. Why was he with Jiraya again?

"OH!" Jiraya finally got what Kakashi meant. He coughed to clear his throat up. "Well...um...I..."

"Please...for me?"

"I hate when you do that." Jiraya said while turning back to the computer screen in a huff. Kakashi grinned at his major victory. "Just don't blame me if your family hates me! Or call me names and pick at my age."

"Jiraya..." Kakashi sighed. Jiraya was always sensitive to his age. Kakashi being 25 and him 40. Kakashi smirked as he got off the bed and walked to Jiraya. He knew how to cheer the man up and seal the deal (so to speak). Once there, he leaned down and whispered heatedly into Jiraya's ear. "Maybe I should tell them how good fucking is with you?"

"Just good?"

"Well..."

"Challenged accepted!" Jiraya got out the chair, picked Kakashi up, and threw him on their bed.

DELETED OUT SEX SCENE

"Tell me about your family again." Jiraya asked, causing Kakashi to roll his eyes. "Come on, I want to be prepared."

"Fine...Mom will mostly accept you first. She just wants someone to make me happy. Dad will hate you, so will Zabuza. Stay clear of them. Suigestsu will either pick at you or not give a damn. My best friend, Gai, will bombard you with old stories. Don't look directly into his teeth or his son's, Lee, for that matter. There's Iruka...who is my friend...with a crush." Jiraya's arm tighten around Kakashi, who rolled his eyes. No matter how many times he repeated this, Jiraya would still get jealous. "My older sister, Satsuma, her husband Jin, and their three terrors. She'll be like Dad at first, then once she knows you, she'll be like Mom and accepting. Have Mom and 'Suma on your side and Dad and Zabuza won't gang beat you up. Jin, her husband, is nice but a prankster. Don't accept anything from him. Their triplets are like those sour patch kids. Sour then sweet. But there's a hell of a more like sour to strangers. Got it this time?"

"..." Jiraya sighed. Kakashi looked into Jiraya's eyes.

"You'll live." Kakashi said with a light smirk. Jiraya smirked back at him. "You made it through Pakkun."

"Little cute bastard."

"Speaking of which, does Tsunade still have him?"

"Yea, she's dropping him off tomorrow."

"Good."

"Ah...did wittle Kashi miss his puppy?"

"Will wittle Raya miss sex?"

"Little? I'll show you little."

"Gotta catch me first." Kakashi jumped out of bed and ran.

* * *

**Review...that is all...Oh, and I don't own Naruto...I would have them smexy all the time! ~^.^~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kakashi's family doesn't know that he's dating. Once they find out, they demand to see his hidden boyfriend of 1.5 years. Once they see him, they're blown away...and maybe not in a good way. Kakashi doesn't care either way. His relationship is strong enough to last through anything...at least on his side.**

* * *

"I can't believe that you want to spend our free time shopping..." Jiraya grumbled in irritation as he watched Kakashi stare at yet another pair of female high heels. "I mean it wouldn't be so bad if you wore those-"

"They're for my sister." Kakashi told him as he looked at him with narrow eyes. Jiraya pouted, causing Kakashi to sigh and roll his eyes. "I'm almost done with everyone's gift. I just have to get the kids some toys, then we can go."

"While you're doing this, I'm gonna go to...the bookstore..." Jiraya said with a perverted grin and took off before Kakashi could say anything. Kakashi glared after him before deciding to hurry up and finish before someone found Jiraya really creepy from his perverseness.

20 MINUTES LATER

Kakashi was getting agitated after searching about 12 minutes around the mall for Jiraya.

"When I find that...ugh!" Kakashi decided to take a deep breath.

"Kashi, what're you doing here?" Asuma's voice asked as he walked up to Kakashi. "Holiday shopping?"

"Yea, just got done. Where's Kurenai?" Kakashi asked curiously. Asuma sighed.

"Picking out baby stuff, kicked my ass right ouf of the store." He said with a wince as he rubbed his behind. "Literately."

Kakashi chuckled at him.

"Where's Jiraya?" Asuma asked as he looked around.

"The hell if I know." Kakashi said irritatedly. "He left while I was shopping for heels."

"..." Asuma raised an eyebrow, causing Kakashi to glare at him.

"NOT FOR ME!"

"...right..."

"They're for my sister, ass-wipe." Kakashi growled. "I don't wear heels..."

"There's a "but" at the end of that sentence." Asuma pointed out. Kakashi was about to say something, when Asuma's attention turned to someone behind Kakashi. Kakashi turned and saw a happy Kurenai.

"Kurenai." Kakashi greeted with a smile as she walked up to him and kissed both his cheeks.

"Still coming by for dinner tonight." It was more of a statement, then a question. Asuma and Kakashi sweat-dropped. Being Kurenai pregnant made Kurenai kind of scary...

"Of course, Jiraya and I wouldn't miss it for the world." Kakashi told her cheerfully. Kurenai smiled and grabbed Asuma.

"See you then, don't forget the dessert." With that said, they walked away. And by walked, Kurenai dragged Asuma into another children's store. Kakashi sighed and pulled out his cellphone and speed dialed Jiraya's number.

"Babe." Jiraya answered, already knowing who it was.

"Where the hell are you?" Kakashi asked in irritation, causing Jiraya to wince. Before he could answer a female voice said, "Whose that sweetheart?"

"..." Kakashi's right eye twitched when he heard Jiraya cover the phone and said something in a muffled up tone. When Jiraya uncovered the phone, he heard the female laughing now. "WHERE ARE YOU?"

"What's with the tone, Kashi?" Jiraya asked dumbly, no idea that he was digging his grave.

"I've been looking all over the mall for you and can't find you. I'm tired and ready to go home."

"Oh, now you're tired." Jiraya said in a tone that said "I'm rolling my eyes". Kakashi grind ed his teeth slightly when the female laughed again. "I'm just...picking something out...hehehe..."

"You still didn't answer." Kakashi pointed out feeling pissed, because of Jiraya's perverted laugh. Jiraya was up to something.

"Where are you?" Jiraya asked Kakashi, who bit back a growl.

"I'm waiting by the fountain for you. I'm ready to go home."

"Well, I'm not."

"You didn't even want to come here." Kakashi pointed out.

"But I...found something." Jiraya pointed out, earning a laugh from the bitch who he was with. Kakashi's right eye twitched even more. "Just wait for me. I shouldn't be long."

"Jiraya-"

"Don't be a brat. I waited all morning for you." Jiraya pointed out.

"Fine." Kakashi snapped his phone closed, hanging up on Jiraya. He sat a nearby bench and waited. After another 20 minutes, Jiraya walked up to him with a smile. Kakashi got up and walked passed him. Jiraya sighed and turned to follow the pissed off Kakashi back to his car.

The ride was quiet and tense back to their apartment. Once inside, Jiraya asked Kakashi what his problem was.

"Nothing..." Kakashi told him as he placed his shopping bags on the floor on his side of the closet. Jiraya's eyes narrowed at the clipped tone Kakashi presented him with. He corned Kakashi between the wall and him. "Let me by."

"Tell me what's wrong."

"There's nothing wron-"

"Bullshit!" Jiraya told Kakashi who sighed. "I know how you get when you're pissed. Is this because you were ready to go and I wasn't?"

"No..."

"Then what, cause I'm not moving until I found out what has you so pissed."

"..."

"Kashi? I'm waiting..."

"Who...who was that woman...?"

"Huh? What woman?" Jiraya asked in confusion. Kakashi crossed his arms and glared at Jiraya.

"The woman that I heard on the phone giggle and calling you "sweetheart" and shit?" Kakashi asked. Jiraya blinked then laughed. "I don't see what's so funny."

"You're jealous." Jiraya told Kakashi, who looked at him in shock. Kakashi shook his head.

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!" Jiraya said with a giant grin. Kakashi huffed in annoyance.

"Bastard."

"Yea, your hunky bastard." Jiraya teased as he wrapped his arms around a struggling Kakashi. "Come on, Love. Ya know you're the only one for me. No blonde bimbo cashier can do it for me."

"They use to." Kakashi said quietly. "In fact...they were your favorite."

"That's before I met you. I love you, Kakashi. Even if I don't say it a lot...I do." Jiraya told Kakashi, who grinned. "So, you WERE jealous!"

"You know how to ruin a moment!"

* * *

**Review...that is all...Oh, and I don't own Naruto...I would have them smexy all the time! ~^.^~**


End file.
